


hold me in your arms

by georgiehensley



Series: Resurrection AU [3]
Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's always been just you and me for all to see."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not as into this pairing as I used to be, but I thought I needed to get into some other sides of the story, so here's a non-James/Shawn drabble in this verse.
> 
> (But not all of the drabbles in this universe will be about them returning, that I can promise.)
> 
> Also, title taken from Bastille's "Skulls".

“How is this possible?” Nash asks, quick to run up to the boy he’d lost so long ago, wrapping his arms around his waist, giving him a light squeeze to confirm to the both of them that _this is real, it’s really happening._

“I don’t know.” Cameron replies, tears slipping down his cheeks as his arms wrap around his friend’s neck. “All I remember is waking up in the hospital, and I was so confused, ‘cause I wasn’t hooked up to anything, and no one else was there, so I thought to come here and ask what happened.”

“You died, Cam.” Nash says, looking the slightly shorter boy in the eye, his own filling with tears now. “You died five years ago in that accident. I-I’m just so happy you’re back.” He rests his head on Cameron’s shoulder, holding him tighter.

“I’m glad I’m back too.” Cameron says, chuckling lightly, resting his own head on Nash’s shoulder. And when Nash pulls back only to press his lips to Cameron’s, the shorter of the two kisses back, finally feeling at home since he came back. 


End file.
